Starwars Rebels One Shots - Shipping
by GarazebOrreliosExpialidocious
Summary: A collection of my Starwars Rebels One Shots. Ezbine, Kanera, Kanezra, Zebezra, Herbine, Resoka ect! Suggestions are completely welcome, just drop a comment on who you want too see and what you want them to do! Come in and Join the fun. Dont forget to favorite, follow and leave a comment. Ezra Sabine Zeb Kanna Hera Thrawn
1. Ezbine - Feelings Revealed

"Uh... so what did Hera say the mission was again?" Ezra scratches the back of his head slightly embarrassed. He crouched low to the ground following Sabines lead.

"Honestly Ezra, do you ever pay attention?" Sabine shoots a glance back at him in annoyance.

"Well yeah... it's just lately these missions have been... whats the word I want to use.. boring? I mean nothing ever happens." He crosses his arms grumpily as Sabine scanned around the corner.

"That's a good thing" Sabine replies rolling her eyes. She motions her hand signaling the all clear and they both emerge into the street square. "We're out here looking for the cause of that distress singal."

"Are you serious!, again? We've been scouring these streets for days searching and we've found nothing. Not even a trace of the empire either, so why are we still sneaking about" Ezra's patience was slowly wearing thing. A week ago chopper had picked up a strange beacon on his radar as he scanned the far Northern Hemisphere on Lothal. A city lay in ruin, half buried by sand. A small reminder of the destruction the empire brought to all parts of the world. Someone out here needed their help.

"Oh yeah,.. then what do you call that?" Sabine whacked Ezra on the arm with her blaster getting his attention and directs it to a broken building straight ahead of them.

"Woah. An imperial droid. You don't think that's what's been emitting the distress signal do you?" He turns to her with a frown.

"I'm guessing, yes.. yes it is, and you know what that means..." Sabine returns his stare.

"It's probably contacting the empire" Ezra takes in a deep breath trying to focus on keeping calm.

"Probably" She says half sarcastically half annoyed. "Come on, lets hide."

"Hide?" Ezra retorts taken aback. "It's one little droid, all we have to do is destroy it and the empire won't be able to track it anymore."

"Yeah, that's only if they haven't already pinpointed it's location and they're on the way right now. If we take it out and the empire shows up, they'll know someone else is here; Us!" Sabine lectures Ezra while nodding her head towards the wall they we just hiding behind.

"Look, Hera put me in charge of this mission and I say we take it out. It's been a week and the empire hasn't shown up looking for it. We don't even know if that's what's sending out the signal anyway, might as well eliminate it from our list" He tilts his head at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Fine" she sighs "That's not a totally ridiculous plan" she crosses her arms and waits.

"Alright Droid, your reign of terror ends now" Ezra pulls his lightsaber from its holster and ignites it. His face flowed green from its powerful light as he slowly crept his way towards the droid. It's frontal camera faced away from him as if the droid was lost in some sort of trance. It hadn't moved since they spotted it. Ezra swings his lightsaber cutting the droid clean in half with one single slash. "Too easy" Ezra smirks and turns back towards Sabine who now stood with her hands on her hips, she smiled at him.

Almost immediately after a dark shadow is cast over them. They both look up to see non other than the Chimaera blackening out the sun.

"Thrawns Ship" Ezra growls through gritted teeth.

"Ezra let's go, NOW!" Sabine calls to him getting ready to take off toward there speeder bikes that were parked right outside the city.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice calls from the direction Ezra has just destroyed the droid.

Both of them stared in terror as two deep red eyes slowly glow in the darkness staring at them. Grand Admiral Thrawn emerges from the shadows a slight smile cracking on his lips. "I see my trap worked perfectly to lure your Rebels out of hiding. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist a cry for help. And Ezra my boy, so hasty so ignore your friends warning. Had you turned away and left, perhaps I would have let you go. My poor boy, your need for destruction makes me very fond of you." He makes a motion with his hand. "However I was hoping for your master to be with you as well. I guess one Jedi will have to do for now."

Before either Sabine or Ezra has time to react, storm troopers swarm the area and stun both of them.

— Thrawns Ship Prison Cell —

"Ezra... Ezra! EZRA!" Sabine nudged Ezra with her shoulder trying to wake him up.

"What happened!!" Ezra shoots up panting and frantically looking around. "Sabine, where are we?"

"Where do you thing genius, Thrawns ship" Sabine tucks her knees up to her face. "You've been out quite a while now." She sighs.

Their hands were bound by chains that connected to the wall. They had very limited motion barely able to move at all. The chains were so short they weren't even able to stand. Forced to sit on the cold linoleum floor of the Chimaera.

"That ain't so bad" he tries to reassure her. "Knowing Thrawn hell try to use us a bait to Lure Kanan In. Once they know we've been captured, they'll come rescue us." He nudges her with his elbow, a charming smile on his face.

"Ezra,... I over heard Thrawn while you were passed out. They're not using us as bait..." She grows quiet.

"Sabine, you..you're scaring me" Ezra stutters.

"Ezra,.. they're going to make an example of us. To the people of Lothal." She looks up at him with a defeated look written all over her face, and he knew exactly what she meant.

"This is all my fault" He hangs his head low his voice shaken

"No!, you can't start with that. This was neither of our fault. We didn't know" Her voice strains.

"I should have listened to you though, like Thrawn said. Maybe if we had ran..."

"If we had ran, Thrawn would have come after us anyways! Don't let him get inside your head Ezra." Sabine try's to take the guilt that she could feel eating at his heart.

He heard her, but refused to look at her or respond. He felt like a failure.

Not knowing what else she could say or do sabine fumbles with the chains around her wrist and extends her fingers out to touch his. She closes her eyes sorrowfully as Ezra's fingers close around hers tightly.

"I'm sorry Sabine".. Ezra says softly "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to do something right for a change.. and I guess I was being a little selfish too when I took out that droid." He takes a deep breath. "I... I wanted you to be proud of me." He lifts his head up and looks at her. She glances up at him from the corner of her eye. "Ever since I met you,.. I've had these... feelings. And I know that now isn't the time to be bringing this all up.. but.. what I'm trying to say is... I really like you Sabine, I always have.. and I just wanted you to like me back..."

"Ezra..." She turns to face him fully. "Ezra, I do like you though"

"Yeah yeah, I know you like me.. that's not what I'm talking about.. I mean..." Before he can finish his sentence he gets cut off. Sabines lips pressed into his. It was a feeling he had never experience before, a feeling far beyond the force. Her lips were soft as they sank into his almost perfectly.

She pulls away and looks at him. His face was now bright red and he stared at her dumbfounded unsure of what to say.

"You look like a tomato" Sabine grins.

"Now is not the time to be making jokes!" He almost chokes on his words. "I... I don't understand WHAT just happened?" His Heart was racing wildly.

"Like I said... I like you too." She continues to grin.

"Since when?!" He was shocked. Not that it was bad, it was just surprising. He and Sabine constantly bickered back and forth and he was positive she didn't have... romantic feelings towards him.

"I dunno" she shrugs.. "I guess, always?. I just never really found the right time to bring it up.."

"And you choose now!?, if Thrawn doesn't kill me this just might" He throws his head up.

"You're kind of cute when your dramatic" She chuckles to herself. "And to be fair you never told me either, until now!"

"Hmph" He pouts. He turns to her sheepishly and gently places his forehead against hers closing his eyes. "I love you Sabine"

"Aw Well ain't that sweet!" Someone falls out from behind the cell doors.

"ZEB!?" Ezra and Sabine both call out together.

"I was going to rescue ya, but it sounds like you two might need some privacy, eh heh heh" Zeb laughs.

"Zeb quit fooling around and get them out of there now." It was Kanans voice you heard down the hall.

"Alright alright. Chopper get this door open will ya" The droid grumbles at Zebs orders but obeys. The cell door swings open and Zeb is standing there wide eyed and grinning.

"How..how'd you find us?" Ezra stuttered amazed. "And what about Thrawn?"

"Kind of hard to miss this star destroyer. It practically blocked out the whole sun, and Don't you worry about Thrawn Kid, he'll get what's coming to him, just you wait. But enough about that, time to go" Chopper quickly undoes the shackles and you follow them, Kanan right behind, to the docking bay, where the ghost was waiting.

— Back At Base —

Ezra crossed his arms half listening as Kanan laid into him with another one of his safety lectures. What little concentration that was focused on actually paying attention was lost when he see's Sabine walk out of the ghost and towards the bases cliff.

"Uh, yup got it.. thanks Kanan!" He quickly mumbles to his master before swiftly dashing off.

"What.. but I... oh forget it" Kanan smiles watching him run off. "Kids..."

"Heya Sabine" Ezra awkwardly walks up to her, his face already turning pink.

"Hey" She smiles up at him noticing his embarrassment. She found it amusing and adorable.

"Soooooooo... about earlier.. that wasn't just because we um,.. thought we were going to die... was it ?" He looks away waiting for a reply.

Sabines fingers slide between his and she pulls him in close. He nearly loses his balance as his body knocks into hers. "You know normally the guys the one who's suppose to kiss the girl first" she teases him.

"Oh,.. uh... right.." he falters growing redder in the face. "Sorry...

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me" She gives him a playful nod.

"H..how?" Ezra stutters looking into her eyes.

She just smiles up at him lovingly letting her eyes do that talking for once.

"...Oh.." He whispers softly. He gently leans in towards her his eyes closing until his lips graze against hers. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in carrying the kiss. His heart was pounding rapidly with happiness as they collided together. He finally releases her. His entire body felt like it was glowing red.

"I love you too, Ezra Bridger" Sabine smiles, solidifying his answer.


	2. Kanerza - The Nap

"Ezra?,... EZRA!?" Kanan banged against the cabin door on the ghost. "I swear to god,.. if you're still asleep..."

The door swung open and Ezra starred up at Kanan drowsily. "Oh... Heya Kanan!" He tries to smile innocently.

"So this is what you do instead of practice? You're napping, really?! You are late for your training... AGAIN!" Kanan fumed at him, his arms folded across his chest angrily.

"What crawled up your butt?" Ezra raises and eyebrow to his master

"Oh I see, making jokes are we. Mister funny guy. Can you please be serious for once?" Kanan frowned.

"You know if you got as much sleep as me you wouldn't be so cranky all the time!" Ezra rolled his eyes. "You're grumpier than Chopper"

Kanan raised his finger to speak but was interrupted.

"Kids right" Zeb called out from the bottom bunk "Naps are great" The Osolot began snoring as quickly as the words left his mouth.

"Seeee, even Zeb agrees with me, and that like never happens!" Ezra's face bloomed a wide grin.

Kanan lowered his hand and frowned. "Well... I do work hard.. and... I am tired.."

"I know just the thing, come on." Ezra grabbed Kanan by the arm and dragged him down the hall to his own bunk.

Kanan sighs feeling defeated as Ezra ushers him into bed. "This feels wrong" he gripes.

"How could laying in bed feel wrong!?, I could literally sleep forever!" Ezra boasts

"Yeah don't remind me, but that's not what I mean." He frowns

"Uh,.. then what do you mean?" Ezra looks at him confused.

Kanan hesitates a moment before responding. "I mean don't you think you should be in here with me?"

Ezra blushes softly. "K... Kanan.. what are you saying"

"Do I need to hold your hand through everything?" Kanan grabs Ezra's hand and pulls him down into the bed. It was small and cramped and there bodies pressed tightly together.

"A little cramped don't you think?" Ezra grins at Kanan.

"You'll find anything to complain about won't you?" Kanan teased him.

"Yeah, if only there was a way to shut m—" Ezra's words were suddenly muffled by Kanan as he pressed his lips against his.

"K...kanan!?" Ezra looked at his in surprise. "What was that for!?" He blushed bright red.

"Well, it shut you up didn't it?"

Ezra just hid his face into the pillow embarrassed. Kanan laughs and wraps his arms around Ezra gently closing his eyes. "Goodnight Ezra"

Ezra peaks his head up from the pillow and watches his master slowly drift into sleep before doing the same, a smile on his face. "Goodnight Kanan"


	3. Ezra x Leia

(Taking place at the end of The Rebels Finale, only Ezra didn't disappear and stays to guard from any retaliation; assuming Thrawn died from the Purgel)

Thunk Thunk Thunk

A knock rattled the inside of Ezra's cabin. He jumped down from the top bunk and placed the storm trooper helmet he'd just finished tampering with back with the rest of his collection. He sighed heavily before addressing the "intruder"

"Hera, I told you I needed some time... alone!" He grumbled with a pout as the door swung open. "Uhhhh... you're not Hera,.. and I'm an idiot" He scratches the back of his head turning red.

"No,... and maybe a little" The visitor winked at him with a smile.

"So what do I owe the honor, Princess?" Trying to regain his dignity.

"Leia" Her smile softens.

"Right, of course Leia!" He clumsily corrects himself. He had briefly met Leia before back when Kanan was alive. She had helped them steal three hammerhead corvettes and bonded over the knowledge of the death of his parents. She also was the guiding voice who helped with his fears of fighting in the rebellion. "Do... you want to come in?"

"Thank you" Leia nods politely before taking a step forward. She begins to look around the bunk.

"Uhhhh..." Ezra quickly staggers over to his helmet collection and attempts to shield them with an exaggerated "cool guy" Pose. He wasn't sure why he felt embarrassed and questioned himself as soon as he reacted, realizing he probably made a bigger fool out of himself than was needed. His cheeks flushed pink yet again embarrassed at his childish behavior. It wasn't like he hadn't been around girls before, but for some reason Leia made him feel vulnerable.

"Quite a collection" She nods at him impressed. She walks over to the table that held his prized helmets and picks one up. "You know, if these buckets didn't have so much blood engraved into their portrayal I might actually find them rather stylish" She stares deeply into the eyes of the troopers helmet as she spoke before placing it respectfully back in its place.

"I know what you mean" Ezra relaxes. "I... I don't know why I collect them.. I just.. sort of like them I guess." He shrugs

"Nothing wrong with that" she gives him a sideways smile.

"So I hope you don't take this the wrong way,.. but why did you come here?" Ezra asks thoroughly curious.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" She teases

"No no no no not at all!" He throws his hands in the air. "I'm glad you're here... no, I mean I like you being here... no,... uh" He got all flustered.

"Ezra relaxs!" She gently places a hand on his shoulders and he calms down his eyes quickly darting to her hand and back up at her.

"Okay Ezra calm down. She is your superior... she is a woman... she is... so pretty" Ezra began to swoon inside his own head.

"You Okay?" Leia snaps him of his trance and he quickly replies with "oh yeah sure, what's up"

"As I was saying.." she chuckles, realizing the affect she was having on him. "I received a transmission from General Syndulla the other day. She told me about what you did. Going up against Thrawn on your own... that takes serious guts."

"Wow..." Ezra turns away momentarily drinking in the compliment. "I.. I can't believe you came all the way here just to tell me that.. that's incredible" he turns back to her feeling proud.

"Ezra... did you honestly think I care all this way just to congratulate you?" A grin cracks across her face.

"I'm guessing... no..." He sideways glances at her feeling foolish.

"You know, you've gotten very handsome since the last time I saw you"

His face grew hot and he chuckled nervously. "And you're just as beautiful as the day I met you" He returns the compliment sincerely.

"Ezra,.. the real reason I'm here is because I want you to come with me. To join the resistance. To join me. We need brave men like you fighting for our cause... and I've quite taken a fancy in you in particular" She winks at him.

"You have!?" Ezra replies shocked

"Yes.. I have" She leans in slowly towards him and gently places a kiss upon his lips. He swoons momentarily caught in bliss and confusion before returning the affection. His face was burning up and had turned the deepest shade of red. When Leia pulled away she chuckled at him playfully.

"So what do you say?" Her face glowed as she took his hand in hers. "Will you join me."

"Oh,.. yes definitely." He bites his bottom lip looking up at her. "Can I just do one thing first?"

"Sure." She looks at him confused "What is it?"

"This.." He pulls her in for another kiss. This time with more passion. "Okay,.. now I'm ready to go." He mimics Her wink and they both laugh happily together before heading out the door.


	4. Ezbine - Love and Grief

(Four days after the Death of Kanan Jarrus, Ezra struggles intensely to cope with the loss of his Master. Sabine tried desperately to bring him back from a state of self hatred and destruction.)

The weather was hot as usual on Lothal. The sun had camped itself high in the sky sending its rays to scorch every thing in its path. Those who were smart kept themselves hidden within their living quarters until the evening when it began to cool.. and then there was Ezra. The rambunctious reformed former street rat who had a need for adventure in any conditions.

Thwack Thump Thwack Thump

One by one branches littered the dusty brown earth. Leaving behind only a cauterized wound inflicted upon the already dead tree that was victim to a green lightsaber. Ezra wiped the sweat from his forehead. His heart was pacing frantically after non stop hours of training in the blistering heat. Anger fueled his every strike and soon his perfectly clean slices into the tree became rigid and splintered. This made him even more frustrated as a final blow cut the tree at its trunk and it fell to the ground with a earth shaking thud.

"Well is say you'd just about killed it" Sabine strides up to Ezra's side, her eyebrow was raised as she stared at the mangled tree. "Youuu... feeling any better?" She asks him cautiously.

"No" Ezra replies "and you know what, I don't think I'll ever be okay again. I'm nothing but a failure" He replies with a strained voice.

"Ezra, Could you be anymore dramatic?" Sabine scoffs sarcastically. She didn't feel good about being insensitive to his feelings but Lothal was still under siege from the empire and they needed to act fast. They needed Ezra but to his old self.

"Sabine, you just don't get it!" He kicks at a branch at his feet. His fist clench tightly. "Kanan was my master, and I let him down. I failed Sabine and now Kanans... gone" He hung his head down low his eyes closed. He didn't want to show his full emotion in front of her and held back his tears.

She felt the full weight of his words like a lump in her throat. She too spent hours analyzing in her head of things she could have done differently to prevent Kanans death. If only they had arrived sooner, or redirected Kanan and Hera to a different rally point. The thoughts had consumed her like a bath of hot sticky oil slowly suffocating her until she couldn't breath. But now wasn't the time to be feeling guilty. Kanan had given them a real fight chance against the empire and they couldn't squander it by grief. But more importantly she was afraid of Ezra reverting back to his misguided ways and turning to the dark side. She realized that Kanan was more than just his master, that Ezra looked up to him like a father; and to lose a dad a second time, she couldn't imagine his pain. But the only way to get through to him now was with a fight.

"Yeah, you are a failure!" the words came out harsh as her nostrils flaired. Sabine was feeling angry. "But not because of Kanans death."

Ezra looked at her shocked and confused. They bickered from time to time but he rarely saw her get this intense.

"You're a failure because you refuse to wake up and look around you. Kanan may be lost but there are others here that still need you Ezra, and where are you? Stalking around in the hot sun for days slicing up death trees while Lothal remains enslaved."

He heard her words but his mind was completely clouded. "No one needs me Sabine. No one needs a Jedi who can't even save his own master" His voice was hollow.

Tears began to stream down Sabines face. Angrily she shoves him in the chest catching him off guard. "Are you clinically insane or just incredibly annoying!" She growls through her teeth.

"I don't know... probably both!?" He scratches the back of his head shaken by her outburst.

"Hera needs you, Zeb needs you, Chopper needs you, Lothal needs you..." she pauses a moment trying to collect herself.. "I need you" she looks at the ground before slowly raising her head to face him. Her words must have got to him because suddenly he had a serious expression on his face.

A long pause stands in the air before he sighs. "You're right..." He says calmly. "You're always right Sabine. I guess that's what I admire about you most." He looks at her. "Kanan gave us a chance, even if I was at the cost of his life. We will make sure his death isn't in vein." He takes a step towards her tilting his head slightly. "You... you always know how to get through to me. Every-time. And I promise you, I will always be there for you."

She sighs heavily and wipes the tears from her eyes relieved. This was the Ezra they needed. The Ezra she needed. Throughout their years of friendship she had felt the bond between them growing stronger but nothing stronger than what she felt right now. Even if the moment before was filled with uncertainty and anger it was a moment they conquered together and it brought them closer.

She looks up at his with a longing smile.

"What?" Ezra tilts his head at her.

She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him close. "And I will always be there for you" Her lips collide with his.

Confused his eyes go wide as Sabines lips remained pressed against his own. She was his best friend, and that would never change, but the dynamic of that friendship was changing right before his eyes. His legs go weak feeling relaxed. All the anger before faded from his thoughts and he gently wraps his arms around the mandalorian hardening the kiss.

She pulls away and looks up at his now bright red face with a grin. Wrapping her arm around his she begins to guide him back to base.

"Sabine... I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me. I just feel so lost without Kanan. Y'know? He was always there for me and I couldn't be there for him" He was still grieving but his anger had fully faded.

"Ezra, you can and are still there for him though. By protecting the people he loves, your family, that's how." She replies calmly. She knew it would be awhile before Ezra fully forgave himself and she just needed to be patient.

"Yeah." He slips his hand down to hers and interlaces their fingers-tips.


	5. Resoka - A New Crew Member

— Rex

The AT-TE came to a stop with a whining hiss as it docked upon the soft earth of Lothal. The empire had been driven from the planet a year ago leaving a cheerful breeze hanging in the air. Commander Rex emerged from the front bay and took in a deep breath. The sun was rising slowly on the horizon casting a pink and orange glow across the land. His cheeks flushed pink with contentment knowing his longtime friend and now partner slept peacefully in the walkers bunk.

After her return from the Sith Temple on Malachor Rex finally had the courage to express his love for the Togruta. He couldn't bare to spend the rest of his life without her. His heart almost stopped when she return his affections.

They both agreed to stay on Lothal to help protect the planet from any retaliation of the empire. Rex was far too fond of his walker to settle down anywhere else. Ashoka just smiled warmly admiring his sentiment towards the old run down pile of metal he called home.

— Ashoka

The suns morning rays refracted light into the bedroom, bouncing off walls in the walkers hallway. She stirred awake squinting in the light but enjoying the warmth on her face. She clumsily reaches over expecting to feel Rex beside but frowns when her hand lands on an empty pile of blankets.

"I should have know when I didn't hear any snoring" she smiles too herself. "What Time is it anyway?" She glances over to a small clock on the bedside table. "6am!!, that man is crazy." Rolling over she makes herself comfortable stealing blankets from Rex's side of the bed. She buries her face in them drinking in his scent. The faint traces of motor oil and dirt filled her nose making her feel warm.

She has just about drifted back to sleep when she suddenly felt nauseous. Quickly rising from the bed she made her way to the bathroom.

— Rex

Lost in thought Rex hadn't heard Ashoka clambered her way out into the Bay Area.

"Rex" She quietly called to him.

"Ashoka, my darling" he turns around with a heartfelt smile. Her orange skin glowed beautifully in the suns growing rays.

She walks over to him and he gently drapes his arm around her shoulder. "It's a remarkable morning, ain't it" They both turn to watch the sunrise. Rex glances down at Ashoka, her face was relaxed and her blue eyes sparkled brightly. Suddenly her expression changed as if she was concentrating on a deep thought. "Aye, Ashoka, are you okay?"

She looks up at him and pauses a moment. "Say,.. How would you feel about adding a new crew member to our team?"

"A new crew member?" Rex looks at her surprised. "Gregor ain't enough of a nuisance around here as it is?" He chuckles.

"That's not what I mean" She smiles

"Are you Alright?" He places his hand on her head checking for a fever. "Your temperatures normal." He raises and eyebrow at her. "What's say you then?"

"Rexxx" She gives him a look that confused him even more.

"Aye, woman.. I can't read your mind my dear" he pouts.

"Rex,.. I'm pregnant." Ashoka says cautiously.

"You... you're what?" Rex's eyes go wide in surprise. "For real?" He places both his hands against Ashokas stomach.

She smiles brightly her cheeks a mix of reds and pinks.

"Oh ho ho a truly remarkable morning it is!" He lets out a hearty laugh. He picks her up gently and twirls her in the air.

"Rex!!" Ashoka laughs

Rex lowers her until her feet touch the metal platform. He places a hand against her cheek and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

"I cannot believe this!! I am so happy!.." He nuzzles his nose against hers.

"Me too, my darling.. me too" Ashoka embraces him happily burying her face into his chest. Rex holds her softly, turning his head back toward the sunrise. It truly was a remarkable morning, with many more to come.

— Fin


	6. Ezbine - Belly of the Beast

"Spectre 5 to Spectre 6, we need to go... NOW!" Sabine calls out over her com to the Jedi.

"Uh, I'm a little busy here!" Ezra replies frantically. Four stormtroopers blocked the hallway in front of him. He deflected their blasts with ease. One by one they fell to they ground. "Hmph, That wasn't so bad" He says to himself smugly.

"Well you're about to get a whole lot busier!" Sabine shouts over the com. She rounds the hallway of the Chimera, slowly backing up towards Ezra. Her blaster fired relentlessly at the oncoming wave of troopers that followed her. "Time to go" Her weapons lower as she runs past Ezra. He falls to the rear deflecting more shots as they hurry forward. "We need to get to the hanger"

"So much for our disguises, Huh?" Ezra calls out to Sabine. Their stormtrooper suites clanked loudly as they fled down the hall. "What do you think gave us away?"

Sabine comes to a halting stop and Ezra knocks into her back. "Sabine!" He growled through his teeth as the troopers began to gain on them. He turns around to see another wave headed towards them in the other direction.

"Got any ideas?" Sabine yells to him in a calm panic.

"Yeah, one" He said confidently. "Look up" He points the the small grate at the top of the ceiling.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Sabine whines. She takes off her storm trooper helmet and throws it to the ground pouting.

"You can complain about it later" he smiles at her "Get that vent open, I'll hold them"

"Right" Sabine Nods

The stormtroopers closed in weapons firing in waves of red. Ezra stood firm between the two groups. His Saber worked tirelessly deflecting bolts from the right side. Collecting his focus Ezra raises his left hand and closes his eyes. With a strong burst the troopers on the left were caught off guard as they went flying backwards.

"Got it!, lets go!" Sabine jumps up and makes her way into the vent. She turns around and extends her hand down to Ezra. He grabs her hand and is hauled up into the vent with her both of them quickly dodging the oncoming fire into the opening. Removing his helmet he chucks it through the opening of the vent and smiles as it hits one of the troopers knocking him over.

"That was close..." Ezra grins.

"Too close" Sabine sighs. "Can we get to the hanger through the vents? That would make things a whole lot easier"

"I guess we'll find out" he shrugs with a smile.

"Ughhhh!" Sabine turns and begins crawling through the vents, Ezra right behind her.

"Specter 1 to specter 5 and 6,.. Whats your location?, I'm heading for the hanger bay with the cargo." Kanan called over the com.

"Uhhhh... take a guess" Ezra replies

"Wait,... Sabines in the vents with you!?" Kanan sounded shocked

"Yupppp" Sabine replies annoyed.

"Eh heheh, must've been in quiet a predicament for that to happen" Zeb chimes in.

"Ah ha ha, make fun all you want. You just better hope I'm not doing laundry next or your all getting bright pink uniforms" Sabine hisses.

"You woudn't!" Zeb pouts grumpily.

"Wanna bet?!" Sabine challenges back.

"Is now really the best time to be arguing!" Kanan shouts.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get us out of her safely and so far.. it's working" Ezra replies.

"Right... I'll almost at the hanger. Spector 2's standing by with the ghost. 5 and 6 get here as soon as you can. Specter 4 you ready to help lift this crate?" Kanan commands

"Me and chop, standing by" Zeb replies

Sabine grumbled continuing to crawl forward.

"Hey at least we get some alonnnneee time" Ezra coos from behind.

"This is not what I had in mind!" Sabine rolls her eyes

"Yeah, but the view ain't so bad from back here" Ezra grins

"Ez—-" Suddenly hand hits empty floor and she is cascaded down a metal Shute. "Eeezzzzrrraaaaa" her voice echoed off the metal walls as she tumbled down.

"SABINE!" Ezra cries, not hesitating he drives down the Shute after her.

Ezra fumbled to keep his balance as he shot out of the bottom of the Shute. He used the force to break his fall as his feet slowly sank into a brown gooey liquid. Sabine stood in front of him with her arms crossed and frown on her face. She was covered head to toe in garbage. Ezra shrank down and smiled up at her guiltily.

"Uh, Heya Sabine... nice... weather... we're having..." He nervously chuckles.

Sabine slaps her hand to the her face in disbelief. "Honestly Ezra,..." she sighs. "Do you still have your com link? I dropped mine is this... muck"

"Uh Yeah." He pulls it out

"Alright. Contact Kanan and Zeb and let them know what happened and then help me find a way out of this disgusting mess" she relaxes a little scanning the surroundings.

"Specter 6 to Specter 1... uh we've run into a bit of a road block, so yeah, we're going to be a little late..."

"Why does that not surprise me" Kanan replies with an exaggerated sigh.

"Nice work Kid, What'd you do this time?" Zeb butts in a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Hey!, why do you always assume it's my fault. Sabines the one who tumbled head first into the trash compactor!" Ezra grumbles back.

"You're in the what!?" Kanans voice booms into the com.

"Kanan relax" Ezra replies nonchalantly "The compactors not even..." There was a loud roar and the bottom of the floor began to shake. "Uh oh"

"uh oh!?, what's uh oh? Ezra what's going on?" Kanan began to sound worried.

"I'm guessing it's trash day..." He replies.

"Aaarrrerggh... hang tight we're on the way" Kanan grumbles.

Ezra puts the com away and shuffles his way over to Sabine who was scanning the compactors ledge quite a few feet above them. She didn't seem the least bit worried about the walls that were now slowly caving in.

"Kanan and Zeb are on the way" He walks up beside her.

"Well at least someone's being helpful today" she rolls her eyes.

"Hey, don't blame me for you not watching were you going" he replies smugly

"Kind of hard to watch where I'm going when..." her cheeks flushed pink. "Nevermind, just see if you can throw me up to that ledge."

Ezra shrugs and bends down cupping his hands together like a platform. Sabine places one foot on his hands and uses the wall to balance herself. "Alright I'm ready" she calls down to him. He launches her into the air with all his strength. Her arm stretches out wide as her fingertips grazed the ledge but before she could get a grip, gravity launched her back towards the ground.

"I got you!" Ezra shouts as he catches her in his arms. He gently lowers her to the ground.

"Thanks.." she mumbles shyly

"Aw your not mad about my comment earlier are you?" He tilts his head towards her with puppy dog eyes

She rolled her eyes at him again but a smile cracks on her face. Ezra smiles back at her. The walls were closing in closer now but their faith in their friends wasn't shaken yet.

"So uh,... what did you have in mind for some alone time?" He raises his eyebrows

"Well certainly not this little Adventure" she responds.

"Aw, What, are you not having fun?" He pouts

"I am covered head to toe in god knows what this is, it's going to take weeks to clean this out of my hair and we're about to be crushed to death in a giant metal sandwich!" Her nostrils flair "so no, I am not having fun" she crosses her arms

"Hey... look Sabine, I'm sorry okay.." his eyes drop to the ground.

She turns to him with a heavy sigh. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. It's not your fault we're in this mess.."

The walls were an arms length away now.

Sabine grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into a tight hug. The weight of death had began to sink in and she didn't want to waste the rest of her time worrying about what was never said. "This is what I meant by some alone time" She leans in and presses her lips against Ezra's kissing him passionately. The walls pressed their bodies together tightly threatening to end their existence. They held the kiss until...

The room was filled with a loud hissing noise and the walls began to recede away from them. Sabine pulls away wide eyed, her face flushed bright red in embarrassment.

A loud commotion of beeping sounded out and they both looked up to see chopper flailing his arms around wildly. Zeb stood next to him his arms crossed with a crafty smile on his face nodding in approval. Kanan was on the other side of chopper his hand slapped against his forehead in disbelief.

"Whats say we get you two kids out of this pile of crap" Zeb calls down to them extending his arm.

Sabine takes his hand and he pulls her up with ease before extending his hand back towards Ezra and hauls him up next.

"Let's get out of here" Kanan shakes his head

"Man, you guys reak!" Zeb teases them

"Still better smelling than you!" Ezra jabs him on the arm with his elbow grinning. Zeb just frowns grumpily.

They make their way down the hall, stepping over piled up stormertrooper bodies and make their way to the hanger door. The ghost was waiting for them ready to take off. Kanan hurried forward with chop at his side and Zeb not far behind. Ezra and Sabine brought up the rear walking sluggishly.

Ezra clears his throat and scratches the back of his head shyly. "So uh, are we just not going to talk about what happened or.."

"Depends on what part" she groans

"Oh, right.. yeah..." he frowned

Sabine smiles and trips him. He flops face down, his rear sticking in the air. "What was that for!?" He yells

"Just admiring the view" She takes off running towards the ship laughing.

"Saaaabbbinnneee" He hisses getting up and runs after her grinning. He catches up to her at the ships door and throws his arm around her shoulder. "Man, we really do stink" he groans

"Well then, Let's go shower" she winks at him slipping her hand into his. He blushes deeply and follows her into the ship.


	7. Kanera - Alone Time (T) KananxHera

It was mostly quiet on the ghost. The kids slept soundly in their bunks, while Zebs snoring hummed throughout the halls. Even chopper snoozed peacefully in rest mode.

However, Kanan stirred in his sleep restlessly until his mind was forced awake. He turned over in his bed and stretched out his arms expecting to feel the cool green skin of Hera Syndulla. Instead he shuffles around confused as they land clumsily on still warm bedsheets. Frowning he throws the blankets off himself and climbs clumsily out of bed. Throwing on his shirt he stumbles out of his bunk and down the hallway to the cockpit.

The door slides open and he smiles tenderly. Hera was in her chair staring out the window.

"Hello Love" She says

"How'd you know it was me?" He walks over to her and gently places a hand on her shoulder.

"Just a guess" she smiles up at him placing her hand on top of his.

"Can't sleep?" He asks

"Not so much" she shrugs. "I can't stop thinking about their mission tomorrow" she frowns.

"Hey, the kids will be fine." He reassures her. "Zeb and chop will be with them. And besides how many recovery missions have they been on before? Everything will work out"

"Yeah, but I wish you were going with them" she stares up at him. She stands up and places her hand against his face, her fingers running along side the dark scar that spread across his face. His clouded eyes watched her as if he could still see her, but she knew he couldn't.

"You know I'm just not ready yet" he smiles somberly. "Besides, I thought you would be happy to finally have a little alone time to ourselves" he raises an eyebrow.

"Kanan!" She her checks flooded with heat and she pulls her hand away.

"You know I really miss being able to see you blush" He grins

"Who says I'm blushing!" She crosses her arms

"Your voice always cracks when you get embarrassed" he replies confidently. She didn't reply to the comment. "Oh I see, we're not going to say anything now huh?" He leans his face in closer to hers listening to her breathing shallow as he neared. "You know... we're alone right now" His hand caresses her warm cheeks as he pulls her into a gentle kiss.

Hera pulls away slightly her lips still tickling his. "Kanan,.. the kids..." she says nervously

"Hey if they can sleep through Zebs snoring, I think we're okay" He nudges his nose against hers

"I don't know Kanan, it has been a while." He felt her lips against his part into a smile.

"Hera!" He whispers shocked

"What?" She laughs lightly "It's a compliment"

"Yeah, I know... but now..." he goes quiet

"Well That didn't take long" she glances down a moment before bringing her eyes back up to him.

"It never does" he replies

"Kanan Jarr.." Her words were muffled once again by his lips in a passionate collision. He slips his hands down to her waste and pulls her in tightly against his body. She wraps her arms around his shoulders kissing him back. The rest of the night ended in passionate love making as their bodies tangled together in harmony.

"I love you Kanan Jarrus" Hera whispers into his ear as he lay exhausted on top of her.

"I love you too Hera Syndulla" He kissed her sweetly on the forehead before resting his head in between the crevasse of her neck.

(My favorite Starwars couple ever!!; I always imaged these too being sneaky about there relationship from the rest of the crew. ️)


	8. Ezra x Leia - Rated MA

Warning Detailed Sex Scene Ahead

Rated MA

(This takes place at the End of Rebels with some minor changes to fit the story)

Ezra stood proudly on top of a a jagged cliff that overlooked the city on Lothal. He let the sun soak warmly into his skin as he raised his face to the sky drinking in the air. He was home.

A gust of wind picked up and Ezra turned around as the ghost landed a few feet away from him. The door opened and Hera walked out to greet him. "Enjoying the view" she smiles.

"It's peaceful here" He replies calmly. "And, I needed some time to think"

"I get that" she walks up to him placing a hand on his shoulder "Kanan would be proud of you"

"Thanks Hera" he nods "He would be proud of you too"

She smiles solemnly in appreciation. "Anyways the reason I'm here is because we have a visitor and she's requested your presence personally." Hera nods towards the ship beckoning you to follow.

Ezra watched her walk away confused before his eyes grew wide. "Wait!, Leias back!?" He exclaimed running after her into the ship. He sits in the seat next to her as she prepares the ship for take off. He clears his throat. "I... I mean, it's Leia right?" He says calmly trying to hide his excitement.

Hera smiles at him lifting the ship off the ground and heads towards the city. "Someone sounds eager" she teases him

"Nah, uh.. no.. she's just a good friend is all" He averts his attention to hide his glowing cheeks.

"Ezra..." Hera looks at him suspiciously before softly smiling. "Did you think I wasn't going to find out?"

Ezra side glances at her with a guilty look neither denying or confirming what he assumed she was letting on about.

"It's okay" Hera continues with a quite chuckle "I approve. In fact, I've sent Sabine and Zeb out on a mission that should take them quite some time, choppers making repairs on the ship and I'll be take Jaycen out for a little stroll. So the house is all yours" she says nonchalantly.

"Heraaaaa" Ezra sinks down in his seat embarrassed as the ship landed right outside the city. He stands up nervously as he spotted Leia through the cockpits window. She was waiting patiently her hands neatly folded in front of her.

After Lothal was liberated from the empire, it didn't take them long to find Ezra. Thrawn had been killed in the attack and Ezra returned to his family, confident that they were safe. They all agreed to stay on the planet to help rebuild the city and protect its citizens from any retaliation. In exchange they were giving their own house to share and they lived comfortably together.

Leia Organa shortly after hearing the news reached out to the fleet to extend her congratulations, but also her condolences, especially to Ezra. Over the year they had contacted each other multiple times finding comfort in sharing their hardships. A bond began to grow as they talked daily. Ezra never intended to keep their relationship a secret, but Heras motherly instincts has discovered it anyways.

"How's my hair?, do I look okay" Ezra panics as he straightens his shirt. Leia had visited him once during the year for a brief period, since her duties kept her busy. Ezra was disappointed they didn't have a chance to be alone together, but now was his chance.

"Ezra, you look fine. Now go on" Hera shoos him towards the door like a mother bird pushing her baby from the nest.

"I'm going, I'm going" He grumbled. He clumsily walked down the ramp and stood up straight. Leia smiled at him warmly as he approached.

"Princess" He greets her politely.

She looks at him wryly her head tilted to the side. "Is that really necessary"

"I'm teasing" He smiles and walks up to her happily. "It's good to see you again, Leia"

"Same for you" she grins up at him.

He gently grabs her by the face and surprises her with a heartfelt kiss on the lips.

"I've barely been here two minutes?" She laughs as he pulls away

"I just couldn't wait" He sighs happily holding his arm out for her to take. She accepts and links her arm with his as he led he towards the house. They spent the walk there catching up about their own adventures and tossing back sarcastic comments playfully. Their personalities danced together harmoniously cementing their bond even further.

"After you" Ezra holds the door open and she takes a step inside. "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to show you around last time you were here." He frowns

"What are you talking about? You've showed me the living, the kitchen, even the bathroom" she points to each room as she spoke.

"Yeah, but I forgot a room" He scratches the back of his head looking at her mischievously.

"Well,... why don't you show me how" she glances up at him.

He takes her by the hand and pulls her down the hallway stopping in front of his bedroom door. He gently pushes the door open and nods for her to enter. She takes a step in and grins. It was much cleaner than she imagined, consisting of only a long dresser, a bed and a nightstand. On his dresser laid a row of multiple helmets he collected over the years. She walks over to them admiring how many different kinds there were.

Ezra walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist resting his chin against her shoulder. He sighs deeply finally being able to hold her in his arms. "I've missed you so much"

"You act like we don't talk almost everyday" she twists her body around to face him her eyes sparking.

"You know what I mean" He frowns "I miss your scent, the touch of your skin, the way you taste" He studies her face breathlessly drinking in the moment.

"Ezra..."

"I know, I know. Your duties lay with the senate, and my duties lay here on Lothal. But my heart lays with you" he nudges her nose softly with his.

"Come" she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down on the bed laying on top of her. "We can at least make the best of what we have together" she looks up at him longingly.

"I plan to" He grins before kissing her forcefully. Her lips tasted soft like lavender as he gently sucked on her bottom lip. His hand slipped beneath his shirt letting his fingertips caress her stomach as they traveled forward. He could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks as his hand reached her breast. He squeezed it gently letting his thumb glide over her nipple.

Her body squirmed beneath his at his touch. His lips parted from hers and he sank them into her neck sucking softly on her pink skin. She suppressed a moan trying to keep calm. Ezra grinned at the effect before continuing further. His hand moved from her breast down slowly back down her stomach until he was at her pelvis. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

His hand slips under her pants, gently lifting her panties. She was smooth. Soft like velvet. His fingers part her lips and are instantly coated in her self lubricant.

"Wow" he chuckles as his breath tickled against her neck. He raises his face and smiles down at her playfully. Her cheeks were flushed bright pink. He slips his tongue into her mouth as his fingers glide against her clit. He felt himself awaken as her moan echoed into his mouth. There tongues dance together playfully swirling around each other.

He generously rubs her as her hips squirmed. She was begging for penetration. He decided to satisfy her a little and inserted his index and middle finger into her pussy. He withdrew them and inserted again. She moaned and it made him harder, his manhood bulged in his pants. He was growing impatient.

He pulled his fingers out and tugged on her pants pulling them off. She watched him with hunger as he removed his shirt. His muscles stretched and she reached out touch his pecks. They were firm. "You've been working out" she smirks.

"I have" He grins. It was her turn to make a move. She trailed his stomach her hand gliding over each of his muscles, until she reached his pants. She unzips then and helps him slip them off, his boxers also joining the growing clothes pile on the floor of the bed. She removes her own shirt and bra and chucks them aside as well. They were both completely naked and vulnerable.

She sits up and follows her lead as she pushes him down on his back. She bites her bottom lip and he looks up at her curiously. Her face lowers and she kisses the tip of his cock softly. It quivers at the touch. She smiles.

Her tongue glides up his shaft slowly. Repeating the motion. Ezra's hands grab the bed sheets tightly. He closed his eyes tightly breathing heavily. It felt wonderful.

He had enough and grabs her by the arm his face twisted in pleading. "I was always wanted you were impatient" she rolls her eyes playfully before climbing on top of him.

"Yeah it's not really one of my strong suites" he shrugs with a grin.

"Mhm" she places a kiss upon his lips the shut him up. She grabs both his hands hand places them on either sides of her hips allowing him to guide her. Their bodies shift until they are in position. He pushes her hips down. The tip of his cock searches for her hole until it makes contact. He thrusts upwards penetrating her.

"Ah!" She moans as his cock thrusts deep inside her. Her head tilts backwards and he moves his hands from her hips to both of her breasts, letting his do the work. He glided into her with ease, his juices dripping down his cock.

"Ezra..." Her clit bounced against his pelvis with each thrust, building up pleasure.

He sits up pulling her with him, his cock still inside her. She sat on his lap facing him her hands wrapped around his neck. He grabbed her waist and bounced her up and down getting deeper at this angle.

"Mmm, my princess" he teases. She went to retort but he silences her again with his lips, muffling her moans as well. He wanted nothing more for this moment to last, but he also wanted to push her to her breaking point. He bounces her faster, his cock pounding against her gspot. Her walls began to tighten around him sending waves of pleasure through out his body. She pulls her lips away from his not being able to suppress the next moan out of her mouth. Her clit swelled until it it was released with throbbing waves of pleasure.

The pressure was intense and Ezra felt his body tighten. He pulled her in close as he too felt himself release into her. His cock throbbed as his seed filled her insides.

They both relaxed, panting heavily. Drinking in the moment. Held tight together. Ezra buried his head into her neck drinking in the scent. He wanted to remember it. He would think about it when they were apart.

He looked up at her and smiled at her satisfied expression. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her down into a tight hug.

"Ezra... you're crushing me" she manages to mumble as her face squished into his chest.

"Sorry!" He grins and loosens his grip.

She relaxes and lays her head soft only his chest, her hand draped over him. There legs tangled together and Ezra pulls the sheets over them. He looks down at her. Her eyes were closed and her body began to rise up and down softly. He kisses her on the forehead and lays his head back on the pillow and stares at the ceiling happily before closing his own eyes.


	9. Ezbine Rated MA Pt1 - Stranded

!!Warning!! Sexual Themes Ahead!!

"Great, just great Ezra. Look at this mess" Sabine stood with her hands on her hips crossly staring at the phantom2 in front of her. It lay split in half, in the middle of nowhere on the far side of Lothal where the farmlands stretched out for miles. "Hera is NOT going to be happy that you destroyed yet ANOTHER phantom" she booms.

"Hey!, the first one was not entirely my fault" He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

Sabine whacks him on the arm annoyed. "Well, this one is!" She hissed. "Come on, we should see if anything still works so we can contact the others" she storms off towards the ship. Ezra runs after her.

The both enter the cockpit of the phantom. Sabine fumbled around with the controls trying to get anything at all to boot up. "Great, all systems are down. I guess we're stuck here" she crosses her arms taking a seat on the main chair.

"Aw come one Sabine. It's not all that bad." Ezra looks at her with his charming smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Um, How is this not bad!?" She spreads her arms wide eagle pointing out the large amount of unrepairable damage that lay before them.

"Well, everyone else could be here" He shrugs lightly.

"HOW WOULD THAT BE BETTER!!!?" She stands up yelling. Her face loomed over his scrunched up in anger.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this." He swiftly locks his lips with hers catching her off guard. She stumbles backwards catching her balance with her hands on the back of the chair. She felt her anger faded almost instantly as she leaned into the kiss, her body going weak. She couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Ezraaa" she growled as he pulled away. "Is now.." she looks around questioningly "is now really the best time to be doing this?"

"Sabine.. we both know how hard it is just to get any alone time anymore. Heras always sending us on different missions, while the rest of my time is spent training with Kanan. I feel like I never get to see you anymore" He frowns. "Besides As far as anyone knows we're suppose to be back in an hour and we can't do anything about it now. Our best option is to stay with the ship and wait for them to come scout us out. Might as well make the best of our time." He curls his finger around a lock of her hair, his eyes pleading.

She looked at him begrudgingly before sighing. "I guess you're right. Besides, once Hera sees what you've done to yet another one of her ships, I doubt you'll get a free second anytime soon!" She grins

"Ugh!" Ezra rolls his eyes. Sabine found him childish but irresistibly charming. She doesn't hesitate to press her lips lips into his as he scowled. She places both her hands on his shoulders and presses her chest into him. Her tongue parts his lips and slips inside his mouth gently tickling his. Ezra grabs her by the waist and pulls her body in close. He loved when she took control. She had a fiery air about her that made him hunger.

She playfully bites down on his bottom lips. He gasps at the pain and digs his fingers into her sides.

"Ezra, don't tell me you can't handle this!" She laughs at his reaction.

"Hmph, you're the one that can't handle me" He looks at her with a smile. He pushes her down on the chair and stood over her. She watched him questionably waiting for his next move. He bites her neck as his finger plays with the elastic of her pants.

"Ah!" She lets out a moan as his hands slip beneath her pants and into her panties. Two of his fingers glide across her clit before softly pinching it. She squirms in the chair and his mouth breaks into a grin, his teeth rubbed against the skin on her neck. He brings his lips up to her ear and bites her bottom lobe.

"You know, it's been a while since I got to taste you" he whispers, his breath tickling against her ear.

"Ezra!" She blushes bright red, frowning at him for embarrassing her.


End file.
